Bowser's Trip to SSBM
by Chamelo
Summary: It was his first time coming to such a place. A place that made him feel alive again. A tournament that challenged his strength and skill. New people to meet and have fun with. New fantasies await and one heart to conquer. It was his first time that his life will be changed to the path he'd never thought he would take. Welcome to the Super Smash Bros. Melee, Bowser.
1. C0P - From the Bowser Castle

"This is too boring," murmured from the mouth of Bowser, the King of all Koopa. After his longtime nemesis, Mario, joined that super-smash-whatever club, as he liked to jokingly call it like that, his daily routine was shrunk down to just sit on his throne and take care his Dark Land, in which, to the Koopa, is boring.

What should he do to pass time around? Kidnapping Peach? Nah, it's not fun if Mario wasn't here.

Besides, was she even here? Last he checked, she also was invited to that fighting club, just recently.

Even Luigi and Yoshi were invited!

That meant Bowser was the only one (at least main character) in the Mario franchise that was left alone in his gigantic castle, doing nothing but sitting on his throne and sign stuff or revise the law or whatever.

From what he heard from Mario, (back when they were doing things together like golf, tennis, go kart racing, etc.) it is a small club that people from different franchises come in and fight each other. After the match they can hang out together, or even form a party! How interesting it sounds!

"Everyone is having fun while I'm doing all these bullshits here-"

"It's not bullshit, your evilness. It's a very important duty of yours to keep your kingdom peaceful and happy," suddenly, an interruption from Kamek, his servant, accidentally triggered Bowser's anger, enough anger to toss himself off the throne to shout at Kamek.

"BUT IT'S BORING! I JUST WANT TO DO SOMETHING FUN LIKE WRECKING STUFF."

"Man…" the Koopa sat back down. "I wish I was also invited to that super smash bros. club,"

"Mail, your badness!" a green Koopa vigorously emerged from the side door.

"If it's just an unimportant mail, throw them on that pile," Bowser said as his right hand pointed to the mini mountain of unopened mails.

"But I don't know if it is important or not," the green Koopa looked down. "It is from the Smash Mansion. I don't even know what or wher-"

"Smash what?" an instant eyebrows raised from Bowser, "GIMME THAT!" he swiftly snatched the envelope from the Koopa.

Regardless of what the Koopa just yell before him, he excitedly read the front of the envelope. The super smash bros logo could be seen tightly sealed the envelope. He carefully teared one end of it and took a quick look of what's inside. An invitation ticket, a map with an address, a piece of paper filled of what he has to pack and stay there for a couple of months, a mushroom logo sticker- wait, was this even necessary? He wish they had made a Bowser logo for him, but better get anything than get nothing at all, he won't sweat.

He rushed to his room with an information paper, didn't care of what Kemek shouted and ran after him. He quickly packed everything down a large briefcase and headed to his Koopa Crown car.

"Kemek, you're in charge of taking my kingdom for two months," he ordered and hop on his car and ignited the engine.

"B-but, your badness. I-I can't, NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" before the Magikoopa could even form a sentence, Bowser burst away from his old castle and drove directly to the Smash Mansion.

Let the brawl begins, he joyfully thought.

* * *

 **BOWSER'S TRIP TO SSBM**

 **Original version written by Shadow-38 (Shadow Figure)**

 **Remake version written by Chamelo**

 **Disclaimers:** Super Smash Bros. Melee belongs to HAL Laboratory/Nintendo. Every character belongs to their respective owner.

This is the remake version of "Bowser's Trip to SSBM" originally written by Shadow-38. (The original version was removed due to his decision.) We had discussed about the plots and I've rightfully got an authority to create this remake version. Please don't sue me.

 **Also,** there will be chapters that contains so implicitly called 'lemon scenes' or explicitly called 'sex scenes'. So you've been warned.

(By the way, the gap between this chapter and chapter 2 is about 2 years, so, it'll get better as you read on, trust me!)


	2. C01 - To the Smash Mansion

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO THE SMASH MANSION!**

The ride from his castle to the Smash Mansion was new to him. He almost made the wrong turn at the Salsa Land and Yoshi Island. (How many times had I come these far? Bowser questioned himself. _)_ The ride through the portal station from Mario franchise to Super Smash Brothers franchise was amazing. He never knew it before that there's such a modern technology in his world. Well, he did meet up with Donkey Kong before, but he wasn't the one who travel through portal to visit them so he had no idea. He might need to write these down his diary later.

Upon arriving at the front of the mansion, he parked his car at the parking lot with mushroom logo on the floor. Was it for Peach's carriage? He didn't care.

Stuff was unloaded and his car was locked, Bowser carried everything to the giant front double door.

The Koopa looked upward. So this is the smash mansion, he thought. The whole mansion was made with fine cut stone. Wooden window frames can be seen from where he was standing. The design was pretty simple and flat; no wall pattern and simply decorated with bushes, which apparently were just being watered by someone.

Enough observation, Bowser turned the door knob and pushed both of them open. The door make a little creak sound, followed by a few people (creatures? animals?) gazed at him for a second before return to their previous focuses.

"Welcome!" clear, middle-aged voice shouted across the hall even before Bowser could observe anything. "Before anything else, we would like to apologize for the delay of an invitation," the voice owner floated toward Bowser, which freaked him out a little bit. A hand that can talk and fly around? Whoa.

"E..er… nevermind, I guess?" the Koopa stuttered.

"But whoa, we did not expect you to arrive this early, the mail has just been sent so we thought-"

"Bah! How can I miss such an interesting thing! Of course I come here as soon as I've got the mail so I could get away from all the fucking boredo- ahh, I mean, being the king of Koopa is pretty boring, and simply I want to get my muscle worked and crush someone."

"Haha, I understand, I understand. By the way, the name is Master Hand. I am in charge of this place along with my brother, Crazy Hand. Umm… he is currently busy with his crazy inventions back in his lab. Anyway, nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too. I think you probably know my name already," Bowser offered his hand. They did a hand shake. A hand shaking with a hand feels pretty weird, Bowser thought.

"I suppose you should feel a bit bizarre because you just got to actually _shake a hand_ , haha, get it? See you tonight, make yourself at home," Master Hand pointed jokingly at Bowser before floated away, leaving Bowser stood there, processing whether he should give in the joke or not.

Honestly, it was lame.

"Honestly, it was lame," the vulpine behind Bowser spoke up. "We all here was told the same joke though."

"Errr… yeah. I have to agree with that," the Koopa said as he picked up his bags- wait, where the hell were all his bags?

"He took it, don't worry," the fox spoke up again. "By the way, the name's Fox McCloud. I'm here since the sixty-four."

"Sixty-four?"

"Our previous title, Super Smash Brothers Sixty-four. So basically I was here since the beginning," Fox said with pride.

"Oh, yeah, I heard Mario talk about it but I didn't recall."

"According to the newcomers list you must be… Bowser Koopa from Mario franchise."

"Yes I am."

"Nice to meet you, good or bad news I don't know, but finally every newcomers are here," Fox smiled and offered his hand.

"If only that Hand sent me a letter sooner…" they made a hand shake.

"So this is Bowser we're waiting for?" Interjected the Gerudo Dark Lord, assumed he was talking with Fox previously.

"Oh, well, let me introduce you two," Fox stepped back a bit. "Bowser, this is Ganondorf from Legend of Zelda franchise. Ganondorf, this is Bowser from Mario franchise."

"Nice to meet you," Ganondorf spoke softly and gave a little nod.

"Nice to meet you too," Bowser nodded in respond.

"You're looking great, hope to see you have a good fight in the battle,"

"Thanks," Bowser grinned. Not only he was complimented right at the beginning but that Gerudo guy was also looking good as hell.

Wait, why did he think like that?

"Anyway," the voice of the vulpine interrupted the Koopa's line of thought. "Bowser, let me show you around."

"Oh, okay."

"Wait," interjected the Gerudo Dark Lord again. "I'll go too."

"Come on then!"

* * *

During the walk around the Smash Mansion, the three chatted and exchanged their personal information, occasionally greeted everyone they passed by.

"Nice to meet you, Zelda. I'm Bowser from Mario franchise."

"Fuck, for the hundred times already, my name is LINK, not ZELDA!"

"Yeah, he was mistaken countless of times," commented Fox.

"Oooh, sorry, sorry," Bowser bowed down repeatedly.

* * *

"It's dinner time!" stated Fox.

"Aaaaaaand we are now arrived at the cafeteria," inserted Ganondorf.

"Seriously, guys," Bowser huffed. "We've been walking around the whole Mansion for like half a day and the last place we visit is the cafeteria! I'm gonna die of starving right now!"

Speaking of which, Bowser haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Seemed like he was too excited back then.

"Haha, calm down, calm down. The food is always-" Fox said as they walked around the corner. "-ready."

Food.

Seemingly infinite amount of food.

Food stalls everywhere.

"Wow…" the Koopa became speechless. Both Fox and Ganondorf were amused by Bowser's reaction.

"Hahah, that was me when I first came here," Ganondorf laughed.

"Me too! Except that was like 4 years ago," Fox joined the laughter.

"…this is… tremendous," the Koopa's mouth was hung open. He had never been to such a crowded cafeteria like this before. Being the king of Koopa restricted him from going places, nor do he has time for that.

"So… let's dig in, shall we?" the vulpine grinned.

"What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" shouted the Koopa.

The three then strode to the closest food stall marked with Pokémon symbol. Various types of food and drink was neatly arranged. Some of them even have hot steam floating up, indicated that the stall was frequently filled so they never run out of food.

"This one looks tasty," Bowser stared at one of the green fruit in a basket before gently examined it. "What does it called?"

"That's… WAIT!" too late. Before Ganondorf could even warn Bowser, an Aguav Berry was down Bowser's throat.

"YUCK! IT DOESN'T TASTE GOOD AT ALL!" the Koopa could only spitted it away as fast as he could.

"…that's Aguav Berry. It's a bitter berry. For Pokémon only, though."

"AND WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

"Welp," the Gerudo Lord shrugged, "I didn't think you would eat that right away. You must be so hungry."

"Of course, I am!" the Koopa put the other berry on his hand back to the basket.

"Hehe, your face was hilarious," giggled Ganondorf.

"WHAT!?" Bowser yelled, followed by Fox and Ganondorf's laughter.

* * *

After dinner, the smashers were called to the Pokémon stadium. From what Bowser overheard, since everybody was here, it's time for an introduction of newcomers and season opening ritual.

So basically everybody was waiting for Bowser and Bowser only. The season supposed to start like a week ago but because the letter for Bowser was late so everything had to be postponed.

Curse you, Master Hand.

At first Bowser thought there would be just 25 smashers that come to the stadium, but he was wrong. On the stand there are up to thousand creatures, some he knew, some he didn't. He also noticed Goombas, Koopas and Paratroopas. These guys were here even before Bowser got the mail! Fox later explain to him that these creatures work at the backend, either become obstacles of the stage or work as servants in the mansion.

Shortly after everyone settled, a countless amount of floodlights was turned on, illuminated the whole stadium. At the center of the field floated Master Hand on the white wooden podium.

"Good evening, smashers. I reckon the dinner was great as always, yeah?"

"YEAH!" shouted audiences, some chose to applaud instead.

"Well, well. Tonight… is the night. Tonight, is the night we are all united for the first time. No one was left behind, no need to wait for anyone else. Tonight, is the beginning of our season in Super Smash Brothers Melee."

"To the newcomers, Welcome. Allow me to tell you the tale of this place. We are the brawling club, as you might hear from the veterans. The objective of our club is to gather as many people as we could make a contact to this place. We will have fighting sessions and tournaments, which all of smashers will have to attend. We did not just brawl for fun, but also to hone up your fighting skills and analyze each individual's physical ability to fight. After four years of great successfulness Crazy Hand and I had discussed and came into an agreement that we would open for new smashers from a larger array of franchises we could reach. And that is how you newcomers are here! Besides, we had renovated the Mansion and even build more gateways to battlefields so that we have various choice of stages and more battles we can held at a time! Though the renovation price cost an arm and a leg, I do not have any of those so… who cares!"

"To the veterans, welcome back. Some of you might feel unfamiliar to this renewed mansion, but I assure you some parts of it is still the same! Be sure to show the new faces the rope, anyway. I am afraid to say that due to the delay, we will start ranked matches tomorrow. No warm-up matches-"

Master Hand's speech was interrupted by disappointed veterans' groaning and booing.

"Well, I understand that you might feel the need to get your muscle warmed first, but if we had that, we would end up delaying the whole schedule. I know you guys do not want to miss _that day_ so please understand," he waited until the crowd quieted down. "Thank you."

"Alright, I do not want to waste everyone's time because tomorrow will be the first day we have a warm-up tournament and some tutorial for the newcomers. I hereby to declare the Super Smash Brothers Melee is starting… now!"

Like any other Olympic opening ritual, the giant torch in the opposite of the stand was magically burst in flame, marking the beginning of the season, followed by fireworks, people (creatures) cheering, applauding and chanting all over the stadium. The main theme song of the Super Smash Brothers Melee could be heard.

"The flame will never die down until the end of the season," informed Link. "I once threw Mario to that flame and was suspended to join any match for 2 weeks, but Mario had to stay in the hospital for a week. Worth it~" he laughed.

"Alright, smashers, it would be better if all of you go to sleep early. We are going rough tomorrow!" announced Master Hand. As ordered, everyone left the Pokémon stadium and headed back to their bedroom.

* * *

Dear diary, I've never thought I would have that weird feeling toward him. I mean, not that I don't like it but it feel just… weird. I've never felt like this before in my life. What happened to me? I'm legibly confused right now.

But one thing I'm certainly sure for now; the Smash Brothers Melee is going to be fun.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. C02 - Accept It

**CHAPTER 2: ACCEPT IT**

The hallway that was recently empty, was now filled with masses of smashers making their way back to their room. Bowser tried his hardest to stick to the group, as he could easily get lost. He checked with his 'new friends' and it turned out that they were sharing the room with him along with-

" _BOWSER!_ " the voice was loud enough to catch the Koopa's attention.

"D...K?"

Approaching Bowser was Donkey Kong, his very old friend.

"Yooo, how's it going bro? Haven't seen ya for a while," DK greeted happily and patted Bowser on the shoulder.

"I'm cool. You haven't come to the party quite recently,"

"Ah, right," the gorilla scratched his head. "Got Kremlings stolen ma bananas. Pretty busy to be honest."

"Whatever. So, I think we're in the same room, if I recall correctly..."

"Oh, YA RIGHT! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah," Bowser smiled. At least he now rest assured that his room would be the coolest room in the mansion.

Half of their way to their room and several stairs to be climbed, Donkey Kong decided to 'silently' break the silence.

"Hey, Bowser dude," he lightly tapped Bowser's shoulder.

"What is it?" Bowser replied normally.

"Shhhh!" DK quickly covered Bowser's muzzle. "Keep it low, ma friend!"

"Uhhhhhhh, uh"

"Listen, I... I think I need to get this out, to you," it was quite a few times that Bowser noticed his pal tried to avoid an eye contact, despite his natural confidence, and he know this would be a serious time.

"Uuuuuuuokay," Bowser removed DK's hand. "As I always tell you; When you're with me, you don't have to worry anything. Just let it all out and it'll be fine."

"Okay... Listen" DK took a deep breath and looked up to his friend. "I'm gay."

Even though Bowser said it's going to be fine, he still jerked his face back a bit.

"Oh..." Bowser softly exclaimed. He never thought that his friend would be gay, much less a chance to be one. How long had he know himself as a gay? How did he hide it so well would probably be a better question.

"So... You're having a crush on me?"

"No, no no," DK claimed. "I just wanna let ya know, 'cause, y'know, I trust you."

Bowser beamed at his friend. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Besides, I'm glad you're ball enough to tell me. Even though I'm not gay."

"I see," DK spoke with relief. "I was actually hoping that you'll be gay after all."

The confession startled Bowser. "Wait! What do you mean I'll be gay?"

"Well, my world isn't that abundance when it comes to _'that'_ and also my family are there. So, y'know, I just hope that I could do _that_ with someone else outside my world."

"But not with me, my friend," Bowser turned to face his pal. "I'm not gay!"

"Alright, we're here," announced Ganondorf. They had arrived at the old wooden double door. Just right above the door written their room number in golden letters. "I've never known before that you two are a very close friend," Ganon added.

"Oh!" Bowser quickly replied. "Yes, yes we are."

"R-right! We were friend since 1996! I still remember the first time I was invited to their kart racing."

"Ho ho, that sounds awesome. So, let's get into our room," Ganondorf said as Fox unlocked the door and turned the knob.

"By the way, here's your key, before I forgot," Ganondorf handed Bowser the silver key with the room number neatly carved on it.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Okay, since we're all here, let's choose our bed to sleep on," Ganondorf said. The room contained two smaller rooms with a huge oak bunk bed for each room. There was a bathroom at the far end of the room with exactly four shower slots and a wide array of soaps and shampoos, replace and maintain weekly. The main room also had some basic furniture and an intercom. If Bowser wasn't wrong, someone has brought some console games and a DDR mat here too. All in all, every aspect of the room passed all of Bowser's criteria. 'Not too shabby' he would say. But first, he needed to choose the bed quickly-

"I'll take the top one in the left room," Ganondorf started.

"Top/bottom right!" shouted Fox and Donkey Kong simultaneously.

So that left Bowser with no choice. Slow Koopa.

In fact, that was very fortunate of him, as he would get to stay with this good looking guy.

"So Bowser, you're staying with me then," Ganondorf spoke to Bowser.

"As if I have a choice!" Bowser grinned.

"Okay, so that was way easier than I thought. How about we take a shower? It's been a long day."

And so they went into the bathroom. Everybody brought their own nightwear except DK. He doesn't need one, really.

Silently, everyone stripped off their clothing and headed toward the shower slots. Bowser couldn't help but took a quick glance at the Gerudo guy and spotted his green-ish crotch. The sight of the soft, flaccid cock that was swinging between its owner's legs was enough to send a funny feeling through Bowser. He had never felt something like this for such a long time, and it excited him.

But something was definitely wrong with him.

"Hey, let's g- oh, ya aroused," DK pointed out.

"Oh, what are you talking about- oh..." Bowser looked at his own crotch. His recently flaccid junk was now at full size, hard as a rock. "I... er..."

"Did ya just look at that green guy and get a hard on? Huh?" DK sneered. "So you're gay after all?"

"N- No!" Bowser paused and then sigh. "I'm not sure, honestly. Lately I've been thinking less about kidnapping Peach because she's just- something's just not right."

"I know. I understand," the gorilla patted his friend. "I was like ya before I realized that I'm into guys. Here, let me show you something."

Seeing that Fox and Ganondorf were already in the shower slot and probably minding their own business, DK brought Bowser to one of the available shower slot and decided to pull the Koopa into a hug and slipped one of his hand down Bowser's private area.

"I've never feel you up close like this before. You're softer than I expected," whispered DK, trying to feel his way down the Koopa's rod.

"H-hey!" never treated like this before, Bowser panicked and excited at the same time. He looked around and noticed that no other guys can see them. The wall between the slots and the curtains did wonder that cover their activity from outsider's sight.

"What do you think, ma friend? Does ma fur soft enough to make ya feel good?" DK stroked his hand softly.

Bowser gasped, he tried his hardest not to moan out otherwise someone might hear it. Soon he began to enjoy it. "Y... yeah... got me real good," he began to work his hand up his pal's thigh.

It took Bowser a few moments to learn and mimic his friend's pattern. He tried to feel the tip of the cock first and then jerked the foreskin far back before beginning the stroke. DK covered his mouth with Bowser's shoulder and gave out a satisfied moan. He tried to sync up his pace with his friend's and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. Their bodies interlocked into a mutual masturbation position; Both covered their muzzles at the other's neck and breathed sensually down each other's back.

"Yer quite good at it," muttered Donkey Kong. He carefully licked Bowser's shoulder and Bowser responded well; He gasped quietly and tensed up a bit. DK could feel the grip on his cock got tighter as he gently kissed his friend's neck and occasionally sucked it.

Bowser reached his available hand to the shower knob and turned it on. Warm stream of water rinsed down their necks and down their abdomens. the Koopa sniffed his friend's primal scent and now he wanted more. He closed his eyes and pulled his mate closer until their chest touched. The stroking pace got faster and soon they were approaching the verge of cum.

"A... I'm close...!" Bowser warned.

"Let it all out... ma friend!"

Bowser attempted his hardest to hold back, but it was no use. He squinted his eyes and took a deep breath. The strong scent of his friend was enough to push him off the edge. His body shook twice before his fresh load of cum burst from his junk and landed on DK's hip. He'd been holding this out for so long. He held his friend tightly and sped up his stroking hand.

DK soon joined Bowser's climax. His other hand impatiently moved up and down the Koopa's waist and hip. He let out a muzzled murmur onto his friend's shoulder before he shot loads. Unlike Bowser, his cum spread out and some of them hit the curtain behind him and some of them just landed on Bowser's hand.

The couple stood frozen, trying to catch their breath. It was a quick session, yet intense and sensual. A moment later, Bowser released his hand from DK's rod and adjusted himself. His legs were shaking from the tension and excitement so he had to lean against the wall for support.

"How was it?" asked DK, finally regained some energy.

"Whew, that was... tense,"

"That's how I like it," DK approached Bowser, moving his mouth closer to his friend's but was pushed away.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet," rejected Bowser.

"Anyway, welcome to the gayhood, bro," DK pulled Bowser to a hug.

"Is that a thing?"

That wasn't a thing.

* * *

The rest of the shower session went on smoothly. (As it should be) It was ten by the time they finished showering and getting ready for bed.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a great day," stated Ganondorf.

"My first day..." Bowser added.

"Heh, aren't you _newbies_ excited? Wait until tomorrow and I'll show you _all_ the ropes," Fox added in with a sneer.

Donkey Kong stretched himself and towering Fox. "Oh, we shall see."

"I'm getting better than the last year at least," begged Fox, only to be giggled by Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Sounds about fun, but right now I really need bed," said the Gerudo.

"I concur," agreed the Koopa. "Travelling a long distance really wear me off."

"Alright, then. Good night y'all. See you tomorrow," DK finished off and headed to his room.

And that was the night. Everyone got to their room and tiredly jumped on their bed.

"Goodnight, Ganon."

"Goodnight, Bowser."

Several minutes later, Ganondorf was asleep but Bowser was laying on his bed, looking outside the window, wandering in his own wonderful fantasies of what he just discovered.

* * *

Dear Diary. You have no idea what just happened today; I saw his junk! His majestic long rod that made me staring at it open-jawed. I'm not sure if I could hold myself out every shower time but I have to.

Is he gay? I don't know. Let's just hope this won't be just another dream that eventually I will wake up.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Greetings. Thank you for reading the so-damn-long-to-update story. I finally got my head back into writing stuff so I'll try to keep my gear going for a while.**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated. Every suggestion will be considered. Please point out the specific part if it's a typo and you'll see me in the next chapter.**

 **Cheers.**


End file.
